Holding Hands
by midnightghost23
Summary: Levi Ackerman no era un tipo malo, como decían. Eren esa noche lo pudo comprobar.


Hace bastante no escribía nada corrido o por mano propia que no fuera algo referido al rol.

Así que, por ello, no esperen gran cosa; éste es el inicio del OTP challenge, iniciando con el RiRen que tanto amo y tanto me ha marcado. Además, va dedicado a mi partner de rol, que ha estado conmigo desde hace 3, casi 4 años.

 _Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

* * *

Ocasionalmente a Eren le gustaba recordar su vida pasada.

El pasado que tuvo junto a una familia feliz, junto a su padre, su madre... Su extraña, pero querida hermana adoptiva, Mikasa.

Le agradaba rememorar viejos momentos, cuando aún era un mocoso feliz, sin ideas del futuro, el qué le deparaba el mismo. Le venía en gracia, también, recordar cuando todo estaba colmado de paz para él y los suyos, cuando tuvo una vida llena de paz y amor, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por matar titanes o cuando su odio por éstos no estaba ni en su pleno apogeo de dar inicio; cuando ni siquiera existía. Le dejaba un sabor extraño y amargo en la boca saber que, para ese entonces, cuando aún rozaba los nueve o diez años, el odio hacia aquellas criaturas no era lo que hoy en día le suponía a Eren, una malsana obsesión.

 _Matar... Matar... Debo matarlos a todos..._

Y en esa ocasión, en medio de la madrugada, se despertó estremecido, asustado. Nunca se había referido a sí mismo —ni jamás lo haría— como alguien quién tuviese miedo de los rayos, los truenos o relámpagos, pero aquella noche donde los recuerdos se hacían más vívidos y lúcidos, eran cuando se volvía más vulnerable. El recuerdo de su madre, el de su sonrisa y en el modo en que descubría cada una de sus mentiras con tan sólo observar sus orejas, si estaban o no rojizas. Era agradable, esos recuerdos...

De golpe, se le vino a la cabeza la primera vez que alguien le tomó de la mano, con gentileza, sin malicia. Había sido su madre, en una noche tormentosa como la que era esta; suspiró, lánguido y sólo atinó a encogerse sobre sí mismo, estaban fuera de las murallas en una importante expedición y todo lo que hacía él, era lloriquear. Lloriquear por cosas que ya habían quedado en el pasado. Lloriquear por personas que ya no existían. Soltó un suspiro, el aliento siéndosele visible. El frío era algo que le azotaba la piel, con mayor razón empujándolo a recordar viejas memorias que en algún punto, habría creído muertas. No lo estaban. Vaya sorpresa. Y como era tarde, y no tenía ganas de volver a dormir, se quedó quieto en la cama, mirando al techo y contemplando con nostalgia su vida pasada y los recuerdos que poco a poco le embargaban. Hasta volver al de la primera vez que su madre le había tomado de la mano.

Y no, no era como tal la primera vez. Pero había sido la primera vez en que lo había necesitado de verdad y que, sin palabras de por medio, su madre había entendido lo necesitado que estaba de ello; en una noche tormentosa como la que presenciaba en la actualidad, su madre gentilmente había estrechado la mano suya con la propia, dándole valor, de su fuerza y coraje.

— _Sólo es lluvia, cariño. No tienes nada a lo que temerle —había dicho, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce._

Eren recordaba a la perfección aquel dichoso gesto y no podía sino estremecerse, sentirse bendecido por haber sido el hijo de tan maravillosa mujer que le había protegido tanto a él como a una niña que no compartía parentescos de ningún tipo, ofreciéndoles su vida a cambio de que ellos pudieran vivir y forjarse algo mejor. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el gélido manto de la añoranza y negó, apretando bajo de su cuerpo las sábanas con fiereza, odio... Impotencia.

Luego, sin poderlo evitar, se dejó caer ante el golpe de los recuerdos. Sollozó por lo bajo en respuesta de las imágenes que se aglomeraban en su cabeza, lejanas y frías y aunque quiso, no pudo hacerlo en silencio. No pudo llorar para sí mismo; la rabia contenida estaba saliendo en forma de gotas que corrían por sus mejillas y finalmente morían en su barbilla, o en la almohada que sostenía una cabeza dolorida.

Eren estaba jodido, de cualquier forma. Recordó paulatinamente que al lado de su cama, durmiendo a su costado, se encontraba el heichou Levi. Porque, de entre todos, le había tocado compartir habitación con el temible general, el hombre más fuerte de toda la humanidad.

Y sus gemidos ahogados entre mocos aguados no habían pasado inadvertidos a los oídos de Ackerman, quien entre gruñidos se levantó de la cama y fijó su mirada en Eren. Eren, a su vez, supo que le llegaría de forma total y tenaz un golpe directo en la cabeza, o en la nuca, incluso en el culo. En cualquier parte del cuerpo, porque Levi jamás se tentaba al corazón cuando de maltratos se trataba, recordando —irónicamente— la vez en que, para salvarlo, le había dado la golpiza de su vida, hasta el punto de sacarle un diente. ¿Tendría que despedirse de otro en esa ocasión? Tragó en seco, los recuerdos tristes siendo reemplazados por los recuerdos de aquellas veces donde, con o sin razón, Levi le golpeaba. Se aferró a sus esperanzas de sobrevivir y, sin embargo, todo pensamiento quedó en blanco cuando, en vez de un golpe, recibió un apretón de manos. Se sobresaltó, por segunda —¿O tercera?— vez en esa noche.

Levi estaba sujetándole la mano. Y no sólo eso, lo hacía de manera suave, como si hubiera entendido de algún modo su pesar. El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco y pronto, de manera brusca, dio un giro hacia Levi. Éste en respuesta gruñó, con los ojos cerrados.

—Deja de lloriquear como niña, Jaeger —espetó, ronco; eventualmente el mayor abrió uno de sus irises y le miró directo a los ojos, intenso, molesto, pero comprensivo a pesar de todo. Eren experimentó, quizá por primera vez, lo que era tener las mejillas enrojecidas y el corazón acelerado a todo lo que daba. No sabía que Levi pudiera hacer esa clase de gestos y, genuinamente, se sintió sorprendido de su superior, agradado en gran medida—. Si tienes miedo tómame de la mano, mocoso, antes de que te mees encima y arruines la única cama que tenemos hasta terminar con esto.

Y aunque continuaba siendo tan brusco como lo conocía, asintió, bastante más calmado que antes. Los recuerdos se disiparon y por fin, esa noche, consiguió dormir. Ni los rayos, ni los truenos y mucho menos aquellos centellantes relámpagos pudieron arruinarle nada porque, por sobre todo, otra maravillosa persona en su vida estaba tomándole de la mano, dándole de sus fuerzas.

Levi Ackerman no era un tipo malo, como decían. Eren esa noche lo pudo comprobar.


End file.
